karador_the_lost_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Haven
The first town settled by the Heroes, Haven was built originally upon Sa'shu territory. The Sa'shu were chased out, and Haven built. Since then, it's undergone constant internal and external conflict. Currently, it has been peacefully taken back from the nation Lubeck. The Beginning Originally, Haven made up a portion of the Sa'shu Tuskirn Empire. It fell in one single battle, a charge led by Kalgroth, who later on became lord of Haven. Along with Kalgroth, in the charge, were Haji, Rinzo Cortez, Porter, and three soldiers of the Crimson Dawn. Haven was built up originally by Porter. A few of the buildings in Haven still exist since its founding. Kalgroth put up palisades around the settlement. Soon, a leader was needed. After a vote, the majority of the settlers elected Uhtred to be Lord of Haven. A War-torn Place As the land Haven occupied was stolen from the Native Sa'shu, one can assume rather easily there would be some response. And so there was. From the beginning of Haven's creation, to the fall of the Tuskirn Tribe, Haven was engaged in war with the Sa'shu, constantly suffering from raids. Sa'shu even used other Natives to their advantage. They charged with tamed boars, prodded a Maltoi to attack the town, and even launched the home of a Stone Ysgid at it. Yet, Haven lived on. Usurpation ''' Perhaps a year or two after Haven's settlement, unrest truly began to brew from within the town. Rinzo Cortez had enlisted several members of the town into her group of "scientists," which would later be discovered to actually be assassins. The Lord of Haven was a member of this group. However, there was a second group, led by Kalgroth, who had been promoted to the Warlord of Haven. Most of Haven's Levy, or military, was in this group. Kalgroth's group was largely angry with Uhtred's leadership due to his poor conduct regarding diplomacy with Malvaria. Finally, Kalgroth approached Uhtred, and told him he could resign from Lordship peacefully. He accepted, and Kalgroth became Lord. However, Rinzo's band was rather discontent with this, and began plotting his demise. Around this same time, Rinzo had been banished from Haven for treason. So, in the dead of night, Rylie, a trusted ally of Kalgroth's led him and Allanon to Rinzo, who appeared to be preparing to detonate an explosive in the Citadel. Rinzo ran off, and the trio rushed towards the explosive, only to find a dud. Kalgroth and Rylie raced towards Rinzo's home immediately. As Kalgroth, Rylie well behind him, approached the front door, an explosion knocked him flat on his back. A second launched him even further, onto a riverbank. Kalgroth was still alive, but Rylie offered no help. Former Lord Uhtred, followed by Rinzo and Darnivan Eltgor exited the house. Uhtred had an axe in hand, which he brought down on Kalgroth's neck. '''Present Day The ascendant Kingdom of Lubeck then inserted it's own Lord, Zack Terrtria, onto the throne of Haven after the leader, Haji, stepped down. Terrtria was a fair domestic ruler but was too light-handed on Foreign matters. Corvus, one of Lubeck's chief nobles and a powerful warrior, had Terrtria killed and inserted his army as rulers of Haven. After only a few days, the populace demanded that Corvus step down and he agreed, re-making Haji leader. Haji then founded the Kingdom of Dawn, and most of Haven moved to his new capital of the same name. Haji then went to war with Lubeck, but disappeared shortly after, and his kingdom was sqaushed by Lubeck's well trained force of knights. Corvus, in revenge for the perceived thievery of Haven, led the assault against Dawn. At the war's conclusion, and the current day, Haven lies mostly empty and abandoned, the ravages of war having taken a toll on the town. __FORCETOC__